Los misterios del Velo
by dana-weasleygranger
Summary: Aveces algunos finales son solo nuevos comienzos, bueno...esta es una de esas veces. "-¿por qué volviste?-pregunto mirándolo con intensidad. -Creo que fue por ti.-"


**Hola a todos. Quisiera comenzar diciendo que esta historia es solo una idea que para ser sincera no tengo la más pálida idea de donde salió, pero una vez que invadió mi mente no pude dejarla ir. Y créanme que son muchas las ideas que cruzan mi mente, espero que les guste y que si tiene alguna duda respecto a la lógica de la trama me pregunten, no suelo explicar las cosas a priori porque no me gusta pero no tengo ningún problema en responder preguntas si no fui clara en algún punto.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, si fueran míos estaría de vacaciones en algún lugar tropical en vez de trabajando como burro de carga…**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Prologo: La muerte del secreto**

**Inglaterra 945 d.c**

El hombre caminaba tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas maltratadas por los años y el paso irreversible e inevitable del tiempo. No corría porque sabía que la muerte aun no lo alcanzaría.

Nunca lo hacía.

No sabía ya cuantas eras había contemplado ya con sus ojos, que variaban de color según la suerte pero nunca negaban la verdad, que estaba allí y le hablaba a todo aquel que quisiera escuchar de tiempos memoriales donde la magia salía de las manos de los magos y era tan poderosa que estremecía la tierra y desgarraba el cielo. Que contaba la verdad de su existencia que no era vida humana pues no conocía fin, solo ciclos que se movían es espiral llevándolo inexorablemente al mismo punto de inicio.

El lugar exacto donde se hallaba en este preciso momento, contemplando un antiguo arco (casi tan antiguo como él mismo) con un velo negro de aspecto fantasmal. Era una visión imponente que se alzaba en medio de las profundidades de la oscura cueva, solo una luz cuyo origen era bastante incierto iluminaba el camino hacia el Velo, hacia su nueva vida.

Las paredes de piedra de aspecto impenetrable eran surcadas por gotas de agua que manaban de las grietas dándole un brillo cristalino a cada superficie y desgastando las rocas hasta que perecieran lisas y suaves. La madre naturaleza era una talentosa artista, aunque él jamás le prestó mucha atención a lo que ella dictaba.

No le gustaba escuchar las voces, era lo que más aborrecía de todo aquello. Los ecos muertos de las ausencias que llevaba grados en el alma con fuego, pero no podía, no iría con ellos. Eran demasiadas las deudas que tenía que reunirse con ellos seria, simplemente imposible, así que simplemente seguiría evadiendo a la muerte, rehuyéndole y engañándola. Ya era un experto en ello.

Solo unos pasos más y todo habría (empezado) acabado. Atravesaría el velo tan invisible para tantos mediocres incautos y estos ojos se cerrarían para no volverse a abrir jamás, el cuerpo vagaría insomne y vacio por el infinito purgatorio de las almas en pena, y él, su yo verdadero eterno e incorruptible, abriría unos nuevos ojos.

El ciclo de su existir volvería a empezar y las voces de sus muertos no le llegarían hasta el siguiente siglo.

-Te has tardado demasiado, Baltasar.

Esa voz, se estremeció… ese nombre.

Hacía más de mil años que no escuchaba ese nombre, que nadie lo llamaba con ese nombre.

Su primer nombre.

Giro lentamente en dirección a la persona que le hablaba. La mujer lo miraba impasible. Tenia un aspecto común, el cabello negro azabache y los ojos de un color café simple y corriente, llevando un vestido azul marino de corte sencillo sin adornos o añadiduras en cintas y encajes como dictaba la moda de la época; y no poseía ningún rasgo que la convirtiera en una beldad. Él jamás había entendido que tenía ella para encandilar a su nieto mayor a tal punto de desposarla. En los brazos, envuelto en unas mantas oscuras, llevaba a su biznieto. Su **primer **biznieto.

Sus nuevos ojos.

Pero ella lo había llamado Balthazar, pensó con horror. Ella lo sabía.

-Kassandra.- articulo despacio, deslizando sutilmente la mano entre los pliegues de su túnica, la varita aguardaba entre alguno de ellos.

-Chut, chut.-La mujer chasqueo la lengua dos veces negando con la cabeza y apuntando hacia él con la varita. La sostenía con firmeza y confianza, como quien está muy seguro de saber lo que hace. Era una bruja extraordinaria se recordó el anciano con pesar.-No lo intentes, no lo pienses siquiera.

-No creo que entiendas muy bien lo que haces, niña.- articulo despacio, no era su intención hacerle daño, pero si ella conocía su secreto no podía permitirse dejarla vivir, cuando despertara dentro del cuerpo del bebé requeriría de cuidados que ella no estaría muy contenta de darle siendo que él acabaría con la vida de su pequeño.-No sabes con quien te metes.

La muchacha tembló casi imperceptiblemente ante sus palabras pero eran demasiadas las cosas en juego como para que considerara siquiera retroceder, no podía dejar que ese monstro se saliera con la suya, no podía dejarlo llevarse lejos de ella lo que más amaba en este mundo. Su pequeño Eliot, su precioso bebé.

-Discrepo contigo, Baltasar. Sé muy bien quién eres, o debería de decir _qué _eres…

El hombre rio con una risa fría y calculada, la clase de risa que puede helarle la sangre al más valiente de los héroes. Mirándola con fijeza dio unos tenues pasos en su dirección.-Yo he visto mas lunas de las que puedes imaginar, he cruzado el mundo y practicado magia que ni siquiera creerías que existe ni en tus sueños más horribles ¿Crees que puedes detenerme? ¿crees que puedes contra mí? Cruzare el velo y volveré a nacer y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

-No tomaras la vida de mi hijo.- declaro con vehemencia Kassandra, decidida a no dejar entrever su miedo, apuntándolo fieramente con la varita.

-No es su vida lo que quiero, es su cuerpo. Un cuerpo joven y fuerte que me alojara durante el próximo siglo.

-Y luego tomaras el de tu próximo descendiente.

-El más joven de mi dinastía al momento de mi viaje.- concedió el anciano como felicitándola por su inteligencia al descubrir su secreto. los conocimientos mágicos que crearon ese Velo se habían perdido entres los ríos de la civilización y la barbarie de los hombres muchos siglos antes de que esa niña viniera el mundo, por tanto el que hubiese podido entender lo que allí sucedía hablaba muy bien de ella. Comenzaba a entender vagamente porque la fascinación de su nieto por esa joven, lástima que no pudiera dejarla marchar.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella con los ojos iluminados por las lagrimas.-¿Por qué llevar esta clase de existencia?¿Por qué no seguir adelante?

-¿Por qué?- repitió Baltasar como si fuesen palabras dichas en otro idioma, una idea abstracta imposible de entender como los ideales mismos, carentes de entendimiento o sentidos para él.-Porque quiero vivir por siempre.

Sucedió en apenas un momento, el anciano desenfundo su varita pero antes de que pudiera lanzar una maldición a la joven bruja otra maldición salida de las sombras le dio de lleno en el pecho. Callo inevitablemente de rodillas, sintiendo como su sangre tibia manchaba la tela de su camisa, busco con los ojos a su agresor pero todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso y opaco.

-Lo siento mucho.- escucho como una voz le decía en tono bajo, pero si la experiencia no le fallaba había verdaderamente poco remordimiento en su voz. -Adios, abuelo.

Mientras chocaba inevitablemente contra el piso el hombre pudo sentir como algo dentro suyo se desgarraba. Ciertamente él, de entre todas las criaturas de la creación, no tenía derecho a sentirse traicionado pero ese joven que se acercaba con paso decidido a la mujer que sostenía el bebé era su propia sangre.

-Pensé que no llegabas.-murmuro trémulamente ella.

-Discúlpame.- respondió el hombre pero esta vez si había autentico pesar en su voz. Cuando estuvo al lado de esposa, la beso suavemente en los labios y rodeo sus hombros con un brazo protector. –Vamos.- la insto a que se marcharan de allí.

-William.- murmuro el anciano mirándolo desde el suelo, tirado allí como un títere al que le han cortado los hilos, con la sangre de su desgracia esparciéndose por las rocas y filtrándose por las grietas del suelo.

Si su nieto logro escucharlo, no dio ninguna muestra de ello. Continúo caminando, con su esposa fuertemente aferrada a su cuerpo, hasta que se perdieron de vista mientras sus pasos retumbaban en toda la cueva. Momentos después solo quedaban los sonidos de una respiración apagándose lentamente y las voces de sus muertos clamando por él. Sonrió de la forma más sarcástica que su cuerpo casi carente de vida y su rostro frio por el contacto con las frías rocas, le permitió.

Esta vez se reuniría con ellos.

En realidad, ya era hora.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Bueno, aquí quedo el prologo es algo corto pero creo que contiene todo lo necesario como para que entiendan que va a pasar a continuación ¿no? Jajajaja el misterio no es mi fuerte.**

**Espero escuchar sus opiniones, y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos. **


End file.
